Kingdom Hearts: Swapped?
by Mr. Switch - It
Summary: What happens when Sora wakes up as Kairi? Funny is what happens. This is my first fanfiction so give me pointers and stuff. Please enjoy and thanks.
1. Swapped?

Kingdom Hearts: Swapped?

_Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Kingdom Hearts_

One day, Sora woke up, but he feels that something is different. He looks and sees that he isn't in his room, but in Kairi's instead.

'Why am I here' Sora thought, 'and where is Kairi?'

Sora throws off the covers and walks towards the bathroom with a new found weight on his chest.

'It's probably because I'm still tired' he thought as he walked strangely.

He passes a full body mirror located in the corner and sees a girl with long, silky red hair and pink pajamas.

"Goodmor –" Sora was cut off as he noticed that his voice was higher pitched, like Kairi's voice.

"This can't possibly be happening; it has to be a dream..." Sora said to himself with his new, yet familiar voice.

He looked down and saw he had a pair of pink pajamas and…

"B-breasts…" Sora said, his face was flushed.

He quickly looked up as strands of auburn hair dropped in front of his eyes.

3…2…1…

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" Sora screamed at the top of his lungs.

Minutes later, he finally managed to calm himself and started to think about what happened.

"How in the worlds did this happen?" Sora said, as he noticed the dead silence after his ear splitting scream.

'Kairi's parents must've left already' Sora thought, 'might as well find Kairi, or me, or whatever.'

Sora rushed to the bathroom and quickly brushed his, uh-her, er-Kairi's teeth. He thought of what else he should do to keep up the image before he departed, as he scratched his, her, Kairi's head and his fingers got caught between a couple of knots.

**(A/N: I will just keep Sora's pronouns as her to save everyone from the confusion. P.S. – Just based on the body he's in and a little personal preference.)**

'Combing and brushing' Sora thought as she went to go look for a few hair accessories, or more than a few.

"Holy crap! Does she use all of this stuff?" Sora shouted, pointing to the junk pile of hair brushes, combs, hairspray, etc. Sora settled with one brush, one comb, and a can of hairspray to keep her hair in place. Just as she was about to leave the bathroom, she had a sudden urge to use the toilet. As the thought processed within her mind, her face looked like a volcano that had just erupted. She just decided to get it over with while looking elsewhere. She finished with a sigh of relief. When she finally started the tedious activity with the hair products, she heard an extremely loud scream coming from nowhere.

"What the hell? Who's there?" she asked. "K-Kairi?" asked a quiet and nervous voice.

Sora immediately recognized the voice and asked, "Namine?"

"N-no I'm Roxas…" said the voice.

"Roxas?! This happened to you too?" Sora asked, quite surprised.

Roxas was confused. "What do you mean Kairi?" Roxas asked.

"I'm not Kairi, I'm Sora." Sora responded.

"WHAT?!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's weird, but at least we didn't get separated." Sora said confidently.

"That's true, so should we tell the others?" Roxas asked.

"Of course we should, we can't deal with this on our own." Sora said, slightly irritated by the stupidity of the question.

"Do you know how this happened?" Roxas asked.

"Not at all, I just woke up like this." Sora responded.

After Sora finished with her hair, she went to get dressed. She opened a few drawers and felt a nosebleed coming when she found a drawer filled with bras and underwear.

"Sora!" Roxas shouted with a blush on her face.

Sora quickly closed her eyes and felt that she was lucky that Kairi went to sleep with underwear on, but unfortunately, she did not put on a bra. Sora quickly grabbed a random pair and Kairi's usual outfit that consisted of a white shirt, a pink vest, a pink skirt, and a black belt. Sora removed the top half of the pajamas and looked upwards as she struggled with her bra.

"How the hell do you put these on?" Sora asked, frustrated and keeping her eyes fixed on the ceiling.

As she was working on the undergarment, her hands pressed against her new "additions". She felt a strange, tingly sensation overcome her. Her faced had a light shade of pink to it. After what seemed like hours, she finally got it on correctly and changed into her outfit. She left her house and headed towards the beach. She took her boat and started rowing towards the island, where she expected to find her friends in the afternoon. She reaches the island within five minutes and immediately sees Riku, who was curled up into a ball, crying. Next to him was… Sora, or at least her body. Sora ran up to them and they looked up at her.

"Sora?" they both said in unison.

"Yea, it's me." Sora answered. "What's wrong with Riku?" Sora asked her body.

"I'm Riku, that's Kairi." Sora's body responded. "She was completely shocked to find herself in my body and was crying over hers." Riku said.

"I see… Oh yeah! Is Namine there?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, she's here." responded Riku. "Why?"

"Nothing, I just thought I'd ask" Sora said. "Do you know how this happened? Or how we change back?"

"No clue whatsoever." Riku said. "But I've contacted King Mickey and Yen Sid."

"What did they say?" Sora asked impatiently.

"…" Riku was silent for a few moments before saying, "They said that the heartless were acting up again. They're invading worlds and affecting the civilians. People in Hollow Bastion are acting like animals. Even Leon has turned into "Lion". Merlin, luckily, was with the King in Disney Castle at the time. He's currently in Hallow Bastion and is working to change everyone back to normal."

Before Sora could say anything in response, a herd of wild heartless materialized around them.

"Shit!" Riku shouted, not knowing if he can still summon his Keyblade. "Sora, try to call your Keyblade!" Riku shouted.

Sora concentrated for a moment and the Keyblade appeared in her hand as easily as it normally would have. After seeing that, Riku easily summoned his Keyblade, The Way to the Dawn. By this point, Kairi had climbed up a nearby tree. Sora and Riku stood back to back, facing the endless sea of heartless around them. The first few rows of heartless came charging at the barely prepared duo. Suddenly, lightning bolts came crashing down on those heartless from above. Donald and Goofy drop down from above soon after.

"We've got your backs!" Donald said, with his very… _quacky_ voice.

"Don't worry, hyuk!" Goofy said, with his very… _goofy_ voice.

"How did you guys know to come?" Sora asked.

"King Mickey told us to of course!" Donald said.

"Can't we talk about this later? We have heartless to kill!" Riku said, snapping everyone back into attention.

Sora was the first to leap into action. She cleanly swept away a group of heartless. Goofy soon joined Sora and charged full speed into a bunch of heartless. Riku and Donald went in the opposite direction and started blowing away heartless. After hours of endless battling, the heroes were getting worn out. Then Sora had a brilliant idea.

"Everyone, let's all cast Graviga and take them out all at once!" Sora shouted.

So they all came together in a group and Sora started counting, "3…2…1…"

"GRAVIGA!!" they all shouted out at once.

A dark orb of gravity, with half the density of a black hole, started to suck up all the heartless around them into one spot. Riku stood back and kept the magic from disappearing for as long as he could, while Sora, Donald, and Goofy began to unleash an attack.

"Trinity!" the three shouted, with their weapons held above their heads.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light came from the three weapons. After the light disappeared, all the heartless were gone. The heroes finally took a well deserved break.

"Woo! It's been a long time since I fought that many heartless! Or any heartless at all as a matter of fact! I'm all worn out. It reminds me of the good times." Sora proudly proclaimed.

As they all started to reminisce of the good times, Kairi had pulled Sora up by her wrist and started checking around her body. They all stared in discomfort, as that scene made "Riku" look like a total pedophile.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Sora asked.

"What do you think I'm doing?! I'm checking to see if you injured my body during your fight!" Kairi said angrily.

"It's ok Kairi! I feel the sensitivity of your body, if there's an injury, I would be the first to know." Sora replied, trying to calm him down.

Kairi was not calm, because he still checked thoroughly for injuries just to make sure. Then he noticed a stream of blood trickling down the side of Sora's leg.

"You liar!" Kairi yelled as he went to check the source of the blood. The source was not a cut as he had expected.

"What's today's date?" he asked.

"Uh, the seventeenth, why?" Riku responded.

"Uh oh. It's _that time of the month_." Kairi said as she panicked.

**(A/N: Did you enjoy it? Please review it. Next Chapter: That Time? If you have any suggestions please inform me. P.S. – All pronouns relate to the current body's gender.)**


	2. That Time?

Chapter 2: That Time?

_Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Kingdom Hearts_

**(A/N: Please, for any women about to read this chapter, I DO NOT know the, let's say "symptoms" of "that time" so just go along with it.)**

"Uh oh. It's _that time of the month_." Kairi said as she panicked.

"What?!" everyone shouted in shock.

The urge to face palm overwhelmed the group and left a red handprint on everyone's forehead.

"So what are the 'symptoms'?" Riku asked.

"Couldn't you have used a better word for the situation?" Kairi asked.

"I couldn't think of one." Riku said nonchalantly.

Kairi sighed as she resisted the urge to face palm again.

"Ok then" Kairi said "these 'symptoms' include bleeding, number one, mood swings, number two, and other physical problems, number three."

"Physical problems? Such as?" Riku asked.

"It varies… sometimes it's a stomach pain, other times its cravings and other stuff like that."

"I see… So how long does 'this time' last?" Riku asked.

"It usually lasts around a week." Kairi replied.

"So from your experience…" Riku started.

"This week is going to be hell… Kairi finished.

"Hmm… So what the others doi-" Riku was cut off by what he saw as he tilted his head in Sora's direction.

Sora was kneeling on the sand with her hands over her face, sobbing. Donald and Goofy were doing whatever they could to cheer her up.

"Whaaaa! How come this stuff alwa-*hic* happens to me! Why couldn't they happen to the son of a bi-*hic* Riku?!" Sora whined.

Riku twitched at that last comment, but he knew he couldn't blame her. It wasn't her true feelings, or at least he hoped not, for Sora's sake.

"It has begun…" Kairi said demonically, using Riku's dark demeanor to full its extent.

Riku twitched at that also. He didn't know how scary he could be.

Riku looked back towards Sora, avoiding his body's scary expression. He tried his best not to laugh at the scene back in Sora's direction, and failed miserably. What he saw back there would make even emo people break out an astonished expression as they slashed their wrists. Sora's expression was with clenched teeth, flaring eyes, which were brimming with tears, various liquids running down from her face, and wild flailing hair. It was an expression you'd never expect to see on Kairi's face. Goofy was standing behind his shield while Donald casted Reflectaga. Sora was smashing her Keyblade against their defenses while yelling angry nonsense. Donald and Goofy looked back and begged for help from Kairi and Riku.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, HUH? You're intruding on my pri*hic*acy! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR –" Sora noticed Riku clenching his stomach and laughing his face beet red.

Sora bolted towards Riku at full speed and stuck her Keyblade in the sand a centimeter from his head.

"What the hell is so damned funny?" Sora asked coldly.

At this point, Riku is terrified at the fact he nearly had his head slashed open and responded with, "N-n-n-nothing, n-nothing at all."

Sora's expression suddenly changed as she asked, "Aww, c'mon Riku tell me! Don't be such a meanie!"

"Uh…go ask those two, they'll tell you" Riku said in response to such an awkward comment made by the most unlikely person.

"Okay!" she said cheerfully as she _skipped_ towards Donald and Goofy.

"What the hell was that Kairi?" Riku asked with an irritated tone "You said mood swings, not personality changes."

"It's probably because Sora is new to it and can't control it quite yet." Kairi said, sounding like both a psychiatrist and a health professor.

"Should we tell our parents?" Riku asked.

"No, it'll probably worry them. We should keep it a secret from them." Kairi said.

"What about our problem? He'll surely blow it with the condition he's in." Riku said pointing at Sora.

"…" Kairi ponders for a moment before saying, "I know…you could tell Sora's mom that you're inviting 'me' over for a study session."

"That's a great idea! That way I can keep watch over the idiot." Riku said with a happy tone and Sora's trademark grin "Since when were you so smart Kairi?"

"What does _that_ mean?" Kairi asked in a harsh tone.

"Firstly, I was always just as smart, if not smarter than the two of you." Kairi snapped back "Secondly, while you two were off on your adventures, I stuck around and went to school for two years."

"Alright, alright I get it!" Riku said, stopping Kairi's ranting. "Its twilight already, we should go before vampires and werewolves come out to attack us while Sora's high on estrogen." Riku stated pointing towards the Sun on the horizon.

"Twilight, vampires, werewolves, a retarded girl, I swear I've read a book about that before." Kairi stated.

"You're probably just imagining it, who would write about something so stupid?" Riku said _somewhat_ jokingly.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Kairi said "C'mon Sora! We're leaving now!"

"Okay~!" Sora yelled as she, once again, started _skipping_ towards the boats.

Figuring that it would just cause more problems if Sora was to row in her unstable condition, Riku decided to row the both of the across. Half way through the ride, Sora started to blush.

"What's wrong Sora?" Riku asked, with a hint of concern that the boat will soon be flipped upside down.

"Riku, you're kinda acting like my boyfriend. Wo-would you want to?" Sora asked, while blushing a deep shade of red.

Riku flinched, cringed, and had a full body twitch at the same time the word "boyfriend" left her lips, noting the fact that this was _Sora_.

"Uh…Oh My God, what the hell is that?!" Riku said while pointing to the sky.

"What, what?!" Sora asked as Riku brought the ore up and 'Whack'.

Sora woke up the next morning in his own room.

'Oh it was all just a dream, thank God.' Sora thought to himself.

Then he felt something else in his bed. He looked towards it and saw a figure asleep with spiky, light brown hair.

'…damn it…' _she_ thought.

"Hey, hey wake up." she said quietly to the sleeping figure that was her body.

The figure only shifted a little in the bed, refusing to wake up.

Sora kicked the body out of bed and caused a resounding 'crash'.

The person woke up painfully as he exclaimed, "What the hell man?!"

"You finally awake Riku?" Sora asked with a smirk.

"Riku? I'm Roxas, and why are you here Kairi?" Roxas asked with a dazed and confused look.

"Roxas?!" Sora shouted "Why are you in my body?! And where's Riku?!"

"Sora? Your body? We share the same body idiot." Roxas said smugly.

Just to prove his point, there a blinding flash of light and then Roxas' body walks out, clothes and everything.

"See?" Roxas said with a grin.

"Yeah, whatever. Where the hell is Riku?" Sora asked, slightly disappointing Roxas to have the subject changed like that.

"What is it, you idiot?" said the lazy voice of Namine who just woke up.

"R-Riku, is that you in Namine's body?" Sora asked nervously.

"What the hell are you talking abou–AHHHHHHH!!!!" Riku screeched.

"Wow, what an unexpected turn of events." Roxas said.

"Shut the hell up Roxas!" they both said in unison, which made Roxas recoil.

"I wonder what happened to Kairi and Namine" Sora said with her hand on her chin.

Suddenly the phone rings and the Caller ID says it's from Riku.

Sora picks up the phone and says, "Hello, who is this?"

"K-Kairi, is that you?" said the person over the line.

"No, I'm Sora, who is this?" Sora said.

"This is Namine" he said with Riku's voice.

"If you're Namine, then…where is Kairi? Is she in my body?" Sora asked not knowing where her friend was.

**END. (I hoped you enjoyed it. Next Chapter: Swapped Again? Please review. Thanks for reading. P.S. – Yes, the other people can also hear the nobodies talking without using the shared body physically.)**


End file.
